Lovesong
by Sally Tomato
Summary: Caroline went to the Grill on a mission. She was seventeen, freshly stung by the slap of rejection, and bored of being good. She's ready to let loose a little, and the moment she saw him decided he'd be the one to help her do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. Caroline gets more than she's looking for when she picks up a one-night stand.

**A/N: **This story tweaks with quite a bit of the plot of the actual series. For instance, Damon and Caroline are never involved, Klaus gets to Mystic Falls far earlier, and he has his own body right away. I also posted this a little earlier than I planned as a tribute to our Caroline since I heard Candice Accola wouldn't be in tonight's episode. Klaroline all the way!

* * *

><p>There were happily ever after girls in this world. The girls who got to ride merrily off into the sunset on white horses with their knight in shining armor. Then there were the other girls. They were the girls who always managed to attract the villains of the story. Caroline Forbes may have looked every bit the modern day Cinderella waiting for Prince Charming to show up with her glass slipper, but in reality she was that other kind of girl.<p>

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Caroline went to the Grill on a mission. She was seventeen, freshly stung by the slap of rejection, and bored of being good. She's ready to let loose a little, and the moment she saw him decided he'd be the one to help her do it.

She eyed him like fresh meat, and gave him her most winning smile when she caught his eye. The drink in front of him told her he's probably too old for her, but he's sex on a stick and she just didn't care. He finished off the last of the amber liquid in his glass without breaking eye contact. The intensity behind those eyes made every muscle in her body go taunt with anticipation. Then to her utter disappointment he turned back to the bartender and didn't look back her way.

Somewhat deflated but still determined, she sat at a booth close enough to the bar to catch his attention should she wish to. She had hardly sat down when the bartender Tony, who she had never seen leave his station while on shift, approached her setting down a glass of familiar amber liquid.

"From the gentleman at the bar," he nodded to the man she had just been eying, who was looking at her once more, and walked back to the bar.

Caroline nodded in thanks taking a sip of the smooth scotch glad it wasn't the first time she's tried it so she doesn't embarrass herself. Inwardly, she was stunned. Everyone in town knew she was the sheriff's underage daughter. How did this stranger get them to serve her? Maybe Tony was just suffering from memory loss. Regardless, she wasn't sure what her next move should be. She'd never actually picked a guy up before.

But she's Caroline Forbes and no one could imitate confidence better than her, so she stood purposely sliding her hands over her hips as if to smooth out the tight purple dress she wore. Picking up her drink, she walked over to him. A thrill ran through her at the way his eyes roamed up and down her body appreciatively. It was almost lewd, but damn if it didn't dampen her panties just a bit.

"Klaus," he introduced. His smooth accent melted her insides as he extended his hand and she took the seat next to him.

She took his hand, "Caroline."

They stayed like that seated facing one another, hands grasped, the other holding their drinks.

Finally pulling her hand away she asked, "So Klaus are you new to Mystic Falls?"

"Not exactly," his smirk kick started the butterflies in her stomach. "I lived here a long time ago. I just got back into to town."

"Moving back?"

He shook his head, "Just passing through."

Caroline couldn't help but think that made this a hell of a lot easier.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

She was lucky she didn't crash her car on her drive back home what with all the distractions her passenger was providing. She nearly swerved into oncoming traffic as he brushed her hair off her neck with one hand to kiss the exposed skin there, while the other rested just above her knee and started making a path up her inner thigh.

She couldn't hold back a gasp as his fingers brushed against the edge of her panties. Her fingers white knuckled the steering wheel as one finger slipped under them and he took her earlobe between his teeth.

Klaus smirked against her ear whispering, "You're wet."

Caroline gulped in response. She had never been happier to see her house in her life. She pulled in the drive parking hurriedly and pulled the key out the ignition. Turning to him, she captured his lips in a heated kiss. She kneeled in her seat and climbed over the arm rest without breaking the kiss. The fluid movement surprised him enough allow her to take his wrists in her hands and place them on her hips so she could straddle him more easily. Using the advantage the position gave her, she moved her hips down, brushing her lace panties against the rough denim of his jeans where she could feel him hardening.

A strangled groan escaped him ending their kiss, and Caroline smirked in satisfaction rolling her hips again. The next time he bucked at the same time she moved against him, and she hissed tilting her head back.

Klaus leaned forward licking the column of her neck his hands moving to her ass. Caroline responded lacing her fingers through his hair and pulling him back to attack his lips. Continuing the humping of their lower bodies, Caroline kissed along his strong jaw nipping occasionally.

"You wouldn't happen to have control issues would you?" he asked amused as he leaned back to further allow her to leave sucking kisses down his neck.

"No," she answered between kisses. "Control and I don't have any issues." Another kiss, "We get along fabulously."

He chuckled at her response, slipping his hands up under her dress and back down her panties to grab onto her well-toned buttocks directly. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she sighed euphorically at his touch grinding against him harder.

She could feel the exquisite pressure building around her clit every time she pushed against him, but it wasn't enough. She panted against his neck nuzzling the spot where his neck met his shoulder. She ground once more and hit the same wall, her pleasure unable to peak without more stimulation. "More," she whined.

Klaus slid his finger across her slit coating it with her juices earning a whimper from the blonde in his arms. He pushed his finger into her making a slight come hither motion at the same moment he bucked into her at just the right angle.

Caroline exploded in ecstasy. The world became warmer around her as her center pulsated. In the heat of the moment, Caroline bit down hard where her mouth connected to him. So hard, she was afraid she might have broken the skin, but he didn't seem to mind as he only held her against him more tightly. She felt his cock twitch as she clung to him coming down slightly from her high.

She laughed softly pulling back from him as far as he would allow, "So," she said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Want to come inside?"

His response was to open the door and make his way toward her house with her still wrapped around him. She couldn't help but feel incredibly turned on at how he carried her as if she weighed nothing.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Caroline lay next to Klaus in the hazardously tangled sheets on her bed. The man was a certified sex god. She felt strangely disappointed she wouldn't be able to get to know him, and not so strangely disappointed she wouldn't be experiencing another tryst with him as he was probably leaving Mystic Falls soon.

Klaus stirred next to her. "You think loudly," he murmured.

She giggled turning on her side to face him. Resting her on her elbow, she smiled at him, "Sorry."

He pulled on the arm resting at her side until she was sprawled over him. His hand hitched her leg so he had access to her cunt. He moved his fingers over and through her folds softly.

"Klaus," she sighed grabbing onto his biceps.

One then two fingers entered her as his thumb rubbed gently over her clit. She was close to achieving another orgasm when he spoke. "Caroline I have something to tell you."

"Wh-what?" she writhed against him.

"I have a biting fetish too," he confessed. Caroline fell over the edge with the combined sensation of his fingers working against her, the vibrations his voice sent through his chest to hers, and his lips against her. She cried out sharply in both pleasure and pain as his teeth pierced her neck, unable to see his incisors had elongated into fangs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Piping hot or luke warm? Let me know, any and all feedback is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to all my gorgeous reviewers: RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy, bookfreak25, Mrs. Vendetta, LostInTheAbyssOfWords, Itami, JYLlian, angellus08, and DomOx. I wish I could reward you with steamy kisses from Klaus (or Caroline if that's your thing, she is pretty damn adorable). And to Mrs. Vendetta who pointed out I need to clarify a few things:

1. Caroline is human  
>2. This is before the sacrifice<br>3. You'll need to read the story to see if Caroline becomes a vampire and just whose side she will be on

* * *

><p>It wasn't often Klaus let a woman he took to bed take control. Normally, he decided when his conquests received pleasure, when they gave it, how they positioned themselves, and practically every other aspect. But the blonde, little Caroline had taken him by surprise. Her need for control, the way she was almost desperate for it, had turned him on in a way he hadn't felt in ages. He had let her roll them over when she desired to be on top, and clench her muscles around him to bring him to completion without his permission. The second being something he hadn't allowed in centuries. What had started out as a simple feed and fuck had nearly become solely a fuck until he reminded himself she was food.<p>

Klaus let a noise of pleasure leave his throat as he swallowed another mouthful of her blood. Retracting his fangs, he licked her neck until the blood had clotted. The girl who had been boneless with sexual fulfillment mere moments ago now lay stiff as a board in shock at what he had just done. Really it was too bad she was probably about to panic as the taste of her blood had made him ready for another round. He supposed he could compel her, but nine times out of ten there was nothing less satisfying than sex with the compelled.

The blonde pulled away slowly as if backing away from a rabid animal she didn't wish to upset. He smirked at the thought. When she sat on her haunches, a sheet wrapped around her, she brought her hand to the wound on her neck. She brought her fingers back into her view and looked at the blood with a mixture of shock, horror, and curiosity. "What…" she started but didn't seem to know what she wanted to ask.

She looked back at Klaus still lounging on her bed casually. He simply looked back undaunted and waited for her full reaction. He'd at least get the full service of dinner and a show if the sexual escapades were done for the evening. She visibly shivered as she focused on his lips. Licking them, he tasted a stray splatter of blood. He could smell her fear in the air. Combined with their scent of their sex and her blood, it was down right intoxicating. Impatient with their staring match, he sat up and reached for her.

Unfortunately, this seemed to snap her out of her trance. She slid off the bed faster than he predicted she could move. It was his own fault really, he'd just spent the last few hours learning her body and her movements hadn't he? He should've been able to gauge her reaction times.

In seconds, she had her bedside lamp in her hands.

"Caroline, don't-" he sighed as if speaking to a child about to throw a temper tantrum before he was cut off by her swinging the lamp directly into his face. Not at all affected by the hit, he grabbed her wrists causing her to drop the lamp. Before she could blink, he had her pinned under him on the bed with their fingers interlaced over her head. "Really darling, a bit of an overreaction don't you think?"

She tried to escape his grasp to no avail. Angrily, she scowled up at him, "You bit me." Crying out in frustration and giving a rather rough tug against his hold, she only managed to hurt herself. "So no, I don't think I'm over reacting," she accused finishing with a sarcastic hiss, "_darling_."

Klaus stretched his body over hers. "If you recall, you started it," he smirked reminiscent of the devil on her shoulder that had just reminded her of the same thing.

"I didn't drink your blood!" she defended indignantly.

"Not for lack of trying," he leaned closer to her, a predatory gleam in his eye. "I can't say I've had a human sink their teeth past my skin."

"I-" she tried to argue but stopped at the second half of his statement. "A human? Wait…what are you?"

"You've got quite the bite, and that's a compliment coming from me," Klaus pulled back slightly so she could see his entire face.

Caroline gasped as his face shifted- veins protruding, eyes changing. In what should have been an intimidating gesture, he bared his teeth at her. She blamed the adrenalin pumping through her body when her lower abdomen clenched in arousal instead of fear as she stared at him feeling his own arousal against her hip.

"Vampire," she stated looking up at him in wonder and disbelief remembering the bedtime stories her father had told her as a child.

"Close enough," he growled lowering his lips onto hers and kissing her viciously. To his utter enjoyment, Caroline kissed him back with the same ferocity. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and noises escaping the backs of their throats. His fang caught the corner of her lip mixing blood into the equation.

Klaus backed away from their kiss. His eyes perused her body slowly, lustfully, his face returning to its human guise once more. Shifting them so he was cradled between her legs, still holding her hands over head, he returned his gaze to her eyes. He ground his erection against her wet center. Caroline moved against him, closing her eyes in pleasure and trying to position him to enter her, and let out a low, wanton whine.

"Look at me, Caroline," he demanded.

She complied looking up at him with hooded eyes. Without further warning, Klaus entered her to the hilt. Fully inside of her, he kissed her once more and set a quick rhythm not giving her time to adjust to his size.

Caroline didn't need it. She was prepared from their earlier activities and the fresh wave of arousal he had sent through her. After only a few moments of discomfort, she matched his pace thrust for thrust.

Caroline tried to retract her hands from his once more, but this time Klaus wasn't going to give her the control she desired. Instead, his grip turned almost painful, he kissed her more urgently, and set a more furious pace.

Caroline moaned as her aggravation and bliss became conjoined. She tightened her thighs around his hips, letting her legs wrap around his, and bit his lip harshly. Klaus yelped, blind sided by the move much to her satisfaction.

He gave an especially roughly buck against her, finishing his thrust by rotating his hips while fully seated inside of her, in retaliation. Caroline cried out against the almost painful euphoria. He continued the same technique, and each stroke caused her to cry out more loudly.

When they were both on the brink of explosion, Klaus grabbed her hips, no doubt leaving bruises- not that Caroline noticed-, to help her match his speed. Caroline wrapped her arms around him, running her nails down his back, and leaving red, angry marks.

Caroline came first. She dug her nails into his ass to keep him buried inside of her as she spasmed so tightly he felt like his cock was suffocating. Klaus came roaring her name as she milked him into ejaculation. He burrowed his face into her neck. Face shifting, he bit into the same spot on her neck. Rather than recoil away from him, Caroline turned her face into his neck and bit him as well to help bare the sting.

When he pulled away from her, resting on his elbows, Caroline followed him and licked away the faint dribble of blood she had drawn from him. Klaus hummed softly in approval shutting his eyes at the sensation. Without thinking, he bit into his wrist and held it out to her.

Still high off her orgasm, Caroline took it without hesitation drinking greedily. The reality of what she was doing hit her more quickly than she would have liked. After only a couple swallows she pushed his wrist away. Her stomach rolled in disgust, but she could only lay their completely sated with him still inside of her.

Both panting harshly, they recovered from their passion filled haze slowly. Blinking, Caroline was surprised to find the bites on his neck and wrists healed. She feathered her fingers along his neck and then wrist.

"How?" she asked.

"Supernatural healing abilities," he removed his softening member from her. Both winced slightly.

Noticing the lack of pain in her neck, Caroline brought her hand to her neck. Finding it healed she looked up at him slightly appalled. "Am I…you drank my blood. Your bite mark is gone, does-does that mean?" her mind worked slightly faster than her mouth could keep up with.

He laughed at her confusion, "No, you're still human. Drinking my blood healed you."

"Oh," she calmed slightly at that. "Okay."

After a few more moments, she spoke again, "Um…you're kinda heavy."

Klaus rolled onto his side. "Better?" he chuckled. Where had the girl using her lamp and his head for baseball practice gone?

"Yes," she nodded turning on her side as well toward him.

She leaned forward cupping his cheek with her palm and placing a small peck against his lips. He allowed it even letting her fingers linger and softly stroke his face. It wasn't the first exception he found himself making for her that night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd let a human consume his blood much less offered it up to them freely.

"Can I-" she hesitated before drawing her courage together. "Can I see your vampire face again?"

He raised his brow curiously, but flashed his fangs at her. He felt her startle and start to draw her hand away before determinedly leaving it there. His face turned his face back once more.

Of all the reactions she could have conjured, he didn't predict what she actually did; which was giggle softly and murmur, "Shit that's scary."

Klaus was starting to think the girl was a little off her rocker. He watched her quizzically as she drifted off to sleep. "Good night Caroline," he whispered when she was almost asleep.

She scrunched her nose at the disruption of the quiet. "Good night," she responded rolling onto her stomach to burry her face into the pillow. Almost as an afterthought she reached her arm out draping it over his stomach.

Klaus's brows furrowed. He was being cuddled. Of all the wrongs in the entire world, this took the cake.

Having done enough confusing things for the night, Klaus rose before he could drift off himself. He wasn't about to spend the night as the girl's teddy bear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Believable (in our fictional world, of course)? Or was Caroline too quick to accept? Let me know what you think, all feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello lovelies! Thank you to angellus08 who encouraged me to update and the magnificent gabby227 who took the time to beta this chapter. And of course thank you to all the people made of awesome who reviewed. And since someone asked, let me clarify Damon and Caroline have never been together in any capacity in the 'verse of this story. Before she met Klaus, as far as Caroline was concerned vampires were the scary stories her dad used to tell her at bed time and nothing more. If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask.

* * *

><p>Caroline awoke naturally as sunlight filtered into her room past her curtains. She stretched across her bed lazily. Realizing she was alone, she sat up and opened her eyes, squinting against the morning rays to scan her room. She found no sign of the Klaus anywhere.<p>

Caroline almost had herself convinced the entire ordeal had been a fantastically twisted nightmare. That is, until she noticed the small drops of blood on her pillow case. Fingering the evidence lightly, she hugged the sheets tighter around her naked body, suppressing a chill. She stayed like that until her alarm clock startled her out of the strange trance.

She considered getting back under the covers and ignoring the day completely until she remembered Mr. Saltzman was giving a quiz and there was a pep rally she had spent the better part of last week prepping her squad for. Groaning, she pushed herself off of the bed, trying to ignore how her whole body felt happily exercised rather than sore as it should have. She grabbed her robe from her closet and tied it securely before stepping into the hall toward the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she got her first good look at herself as she brushed her teeth. Most noticeable were her wild hair and the dry blood crusted onto her neck, but beyond that she look like she'd been thoroughly ravished and satisfied. Her complexion was practically giving off a glowing aura. She was just being melodramatic, she thought, surely it wasn't obvious. She just needed a shower.

Switching on the iPod she kept docked on the top shelf of her plastic storage bin drawers, she turned on the hot water. It was practically scalding when she got in. First she concentrated on scrubbing away the blood and washing the rest of her body almost methodically, but as time went on she found herself relaxing to the music, humming softly. By the time she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, Caroline decided she was done freaking out. Okay, probably not entirely, but for now everything was going to be just fine. Better than fine, she held back a smirk remembering Klaus's fingers caressing her skin, holding her hands above her head, moving inside of her.

Yes, everything was downright peachy. Stubbornly, she refused to think of the whole exchange of blood thing and how it had kind of turned her on. Nope, she wasn't thinking about it at all…

It was until later that day when her history quiz was aced and she sat in her usual table for lunch with Bonnie and Elena chattering across the table from one another did she allow her mind to drift back to Klaus once more. Stefan sat silently next to Elena reading and holding her hand, and Caroline sat uncharacteristically silent next to Bonnie. She couldn't help but think of Klaus. His hair was lighter than Stefan's and Klaus's smirk was so much easier on the eyes than Elena's coy half-smile. She was thinking so intently of her partner from the night before she didn't immediately notice Elena asking her a question.

"Caroline?" Elena questioned as Bonnie waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Caroline."

Caroline blinked rejoining the world of mystery meat and soggy salad surrounding her, "Sorry, what was that?"

"I was just asking if you're still mad I quit the squad," Elena said still staring at her funny.

Caroline shook her head no and reached across the table to steal a fry from Stefan's plate. He grunted and moved his plate farther away from her but didn't stop reading.

Always a little more direct than her flat-iron-loving friend, Bonnie asked, "Where did you go there? It's not like you to zone out like that, unless we're in class of course."

"It's nothing," Caroline dismissed moving her salad around with her fork disinterestedly and staring at Stefan's fries.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie crossed her arms, obviously not believing Caroline.

"Yeah," Caroline pouted at Stefan over the top of his book. He lifted it higher so she was no longer in his line of sight. "I guess."

"You guess?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows looking concerned.

"Maybe if your boyfriend wasn't such a glutton," Caroline snapped holding onto her chosen deflection.

Elena sighed knowing Caroline was avoiding the question but allowed it. Using her free hand she pushed Stefan's plate toward the blonde who smiled victoriously.

She made a show of popping a fry into her mouth as Stefan frowned at her looking broody, but honestly as far as Caroline could tell that was no different from usual. Angsty was the guy's default setting just like snarky was his brother Damon's. Caroline brightened suddenly having a much better distraction than stealing Stefan's cold fries.

"So Bonnie," she smiled mischievously, "how did the mystery date go?"

Bonnie's eyes widened for half a second before a calm façade settled over her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She almost would have believed her had Bonnie not been trying to stare the truth out of her before Caroline turned the tables allowing her to see Bonnie's shocked face.

"Riiight," Caroline drawled sarcastically. "So you just happened to duck out of Tyler's party at 8 last night in that little, green dress that showcases your best assets oh so nicely to spend the evening with your Grams? And of course you'd need a ride so I suppose that explains the car you jumped into."

Bonnie choked on air as her wide eyed look returned full force.

Elena's attention immediately shifted from Caroline's strange behavior to Bonnie's, "The one we helped her pick out in Richmond?"

"Yep," Caroline confirmed, "And she was wearing those killer heels I made her buy to go with it."

"I...um-" Bonnie stammered as her friends continued to talk over her.

"Who was driving the car?"

Caroline looked over at Bonnie who looked about ready to disappear into a hole in the ground as she stared back pleadingly.

Still looking at Bonnie, she answered Elena's question, "I don't know."

Bonnie gave her a small, grateful smile, because of course Caroline knew who had been driving the car. Everyone in town knew Damon Salvatore's Chevy.

Caroline zoned out once more as Elena began badgering Bonnie about her mystery ride. Disaster avoided, because Caroline sucked at lying. If her friends had continued to pester her about her strange behavior, she didn't know what she was going to do.

Lunch was nearly over when Caroline was startled out of her thoughts once more. Students were dumping their trays and making their way out of the cafeteria, but she was completely oblivious to it all.

"You ate like three fries, Caroline," Stefan sulked.

Caroline jumped at her name. "Sorry," she muttered pushing the plate back toward Stefan. "I have to go, the rally is going to start soon." She picked up her bag quickly and left behind her friends staring at her strangely.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The pep rally had gone well. The team finally seemed to have gotten their timing down. So Caroline had confidently made the decision as cheer captain to implement some of the moves they'd been rehearsing at practice into their halftime routine. Everything was going perfectly when she noticed him. It figured she be doing something like balancing in the palms of her teams' hands with her leg lifted up over her head when she saw him again. The difficult stunt she was proud to have mastered felt indecent with him staring at her like that, but she couldn't move because she didn't put it past Tina Fell to let her drop if she tried to get down before the designated time.

So she looked away, and didn't tuck into her front flip dismount until the choreography allowed for it. Halftime ended and the cheerleaders made their way back to the sidelines as the football players took over the field once more. Failing to curb her curiosity, Caroline looked up into the stands where Klaus had been but he was gone. She caught Elena's eye, who was sitting not too far from where he had been, who gave her a warm smile. Caroline did her best to return it.

After the game she chatted with Elena as she waited for Stefan to come out of the locker room. Elena laughed at her friend's commentary as Caroline noted the irony of a supposedly sensitive guy like Stefan playing football.

"It holds a lot of fond memories for him," Elena tried to explain but couldn't help laughing at Caroline's Dr. Phil comparison.

Caroline paused in the middle of her repressed anger joke when she thought she saw Klaus standing in the middle of the football field, but he was gone before she could blink. Dismissing the illusion of her overactive imagination, she turned back to Elena.

Once again, Elena looked concerned.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend. "What?" she asked defensively.

"You've been acting weird all day Caroline. Are you okay?" she asked as Stefan approached.

"I'm fine," Caroline huffed. "Your boyfriend is coming," she pointed out.

Stefan reached them and put his arm around Elena. "What's up?" he asked noticing the tension between the girls.

"Nothing," Caroline answered irritably.

Elena still looked concerned. Stefan further annoyed Caroline by looking deeply into Elena's eyes as if silently searching for the real answer.

"Later guys," Caroline dismissed them walking away.

"Caroline," Elena pleaded, "Come on. I know something is bothering you. You bottle up what you're feeling or thinking. It's what I love about you. You're starting to worry me."

Stupid, big doe-eyes full of genuine concern, Caroline thought defeated.

"It's not- I don't," Caroline struggled with what to say before blurting out. "Do you believe in vampires?"

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

Having expected them to laugh at her, Caroline was already shaking off her question, "Never mind, I'm crazy. Just tired, I guess," she added taking off quickly toward her car.

She almost made a clean get away, but in her haste she rammed into someone. She stepped back mumbling an apology before looking into the face of Matt Donovan; the reason for her drunken exploits and subsequent encounter with Klaus.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I would be if people would just stop asking me that," she scowled to herself.

"Look Caroline, I'm sorry-"

"Nothing to apologize for," Caroline cut him off.

"So we're good?" he asked.

So much had happened in the last 24 hours she could hardly remember the rejection and embarrassment. Plus, she had always been a forgiving person. "We're good," she smiled.

"Good," Matt smiled more at ease now. "Still friends?"

"Still friends," Caroline agreed.

"Good," Matt nodded. "Have a good night Caroline."

"You too Matt," she said practically over her shoulder as she saw Elena and Stefan approaching and started hightailing it to her car once more.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

As it turned out, dried blood was a bitch to get out of her white pillow case. She'd been scrubbing for fifteen minutes and the light silhouette of the rust colored splotch still remained. Her phone rang. She decided to leave the material to soak in her sink as and went to answer the phone.

Seeing Elena's number, she answered with no little trepidation, "Hello?"

"Caroline," Elena sounded relieved. "I'm glad you answered. We need to talk."

"Oh," Caroline feigned ignorance, "What about?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elena pretended to think it over. "Your sudden interest in vampires, maybe?"

"I told you Elena," she blew an errant strand of hair from her face. "I'm tired. I had a weird dream that kept me up." Caroline was glad she was prepared. She had practiced that lie all the way home.

"If you say so," Elena didn't sound convinced.

"It just tripped me out. Don't worry, okay?"

"Alright," Elena conceded.

"Good," Caroline chirped. "Now I have to go. I'm doing laundry." There, that wasn't really a lie.

"Okay," Elena seemed placated. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Have better dreams," Elena laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Caroline too OOC or did I get pre-vamp Caroline right? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
